You're my half
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Empezó dándose cuenta de que no era una simple amiga y que aquella chica que nunca conseguiría en realidad nunca le gusto, porque ella es fuego y yo soy mente, juntos... para un futuro mejor, ella es mi mitad, y si me alegro de haberme dado cuenta. Silaze.


**Hola, aquí traigo un One-shot, según esas maravillosas encuestas que han sido contestadas! :) Ahora mismo pondré otra encuesta, gracias por sus votos, y espero que voten de nuevo en mi perfil :)**

**Recordad, es una nueva encuesta, a quien no haya leído mis otros fics, recomiendo The Dark Cristhal(más popular) y Entre Rejas(el que estoy escribiendo ahora aparte de este one-shot), Bueno. Gracias por leerme y empecemos. **

* * *

**You're My Half**

**_Empezó dándose cuenta de que no era una simple amiga y que aquella chica que nunca conseguiría en realidad nunca le gusto, porque ella es fuego y yo soy mente, juntos... para un futuro mejor, ella es mi mitad, y si me alegro de haberme dado cuenta._**

* * *

**_Lo sé, es raro que haga un Silaze. Pero que se le va ha hacer_**

**_Estoy loca! LOCA! _**

**_Vale... me excedí... JAJAJJA_**

**_Empecemos :)_**

* * *

**You're My Half**

Siempre había estado enamorado de aquella eriza rosa, conocida por el nombre de Amy Rose, ella era una chica guapa, delgada, de mediana estatura, ojos color jade hipnotzante, guapa con las púas largas y una sonrisa preciosa.

Era el centro de todas las miradas, y no le extrañaba, era preciosa, a pesar de poder ser una creída ella era muy dulce y amable con todos, parecía que no le afectaba el ser guapa, ella seguía siendo como debía una persona maravillosa, potenciada por un perfecto atractivo.

Silver camino lentamente paseando por aquel parque, tenía que ver a Amy, no podía vivir sin ella, de eso estaba seguro, sus pasos le condujeron a un lugar muy hermoso lleno de árboles florecidos, el estaba emocionado, imaginándose lo que sería estar con Amy allí, pero sus ojos se fijaron en su Amy, con otro chico, el alma de Silver calló al suelo, como era posible, Amy se encontraba entre los brazos de aquel arrogante erizo azul, Sonic.

Sí, Sonic, el héroe y salvador de Mobius, pero era un creído, sí lo era, siempre era arrogante a pesar de parecer amable. **(Sonic: OYE! Noah: ES PARTE DEL FIC! NO INTERRUMPAS Sonic: ok ¬¬ Noah: al menos te quedas con Amy, Sonic: O/O cállate) **Sinceramente no pudo aguantar mucho y salió corriendo, no lloraba pero si se sentía con ganas de hacerlo, no podía creer que su querida Amy no correspondiese un poco de amor de el que él la había brindado y llenado, ella sabía de sus sentimientos, ¿porque hacerle esto?

Una mano tiro de él. Se giro a ver quién era, era Blaze, su mejor amiga de toda la infancia.

-Ey Silver, hace tres años que no nos vemos! ¿Qué tal van las cosas?- pregunto Blaze con su típico carácter serio pero amable y cariñoso.

-Oh, ey Blaze...- dijo nervioso Silver.

-Que pasa? Estas muy pálido y...- pero Blaze fue interrumpida.

-Silver! Lo siento, no quería que vieras eso! Yo...- comenzó Amy, Sonic estaba detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura.

-No...- comenzó Silver -Si él te hace feliz, yo soy feliz, no debes preocuparte Amy...

-Siento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos Silver- dijo Amy muy apenada.

-No pasa nada... tranquila, Amy- pidió Silver.

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos...?- pidió Amy suplicante, Silver asintió con una sonrisa y Amy lo abrazó dando gracias de que su amistad no se rompiese. Dicho esto, Amy y Sonic se fueron de la mano riendo y demostrando amor.

-Dios... Silver, estas bien?- pregunto Blaze mirando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sí...- dijo débilmente.

-Que tal si tomas algo en mi casa?- ofreció Blaze, Silver medio asintió y acompaño a Blaze a su casa, cargaba dos bolsas muy pesadas que antes se encontraban en el suelo. Silver miro de reojo a Blaze y supuso que Blaze no dejaría que cargase con algunas bolsas.

-Déjame ayudarte- pidió Silver suavemente.

-No, puedo sola- dijo orgullosa.

-Blaze...- repitió.

-Te he dicho que no- reprocho la gata.

-Venga no seas orgullosa, se te nota que te pesan- insistió de nuevo Silver.

-NO ME PESAN SILVER- Grito Blaze.

-No me lo creo, cuanto más te enfadas más pesan, venga dame una al menos- pidió de nuevo, Blaze miro de reojo a Silver resoplo y le entrego una bolsa un tanto malhumorada.

-Si que pesan, hice bien en pedirte una- hablo Silver.

-Arghh... que pesado con las bolsas, blandengue no pesan- insistió Blaze.

-Si que eres orgullosa y por encima TERCA- hablo Silver entre risas.

-Oh, vamos, admite que soy más fuerte que tú- se burlo Blaze.

-No lo eres- sonrió Silver -Por naturaleza, soy más fuerte yo, y me refiero a que los erizos son más fuertes que los gatos, no malinterpretes- dijo mirando de reojo a Blaze.

-Mentira un gato es más fuerte que un erizo y es más alto.

-Yo soy más alto que tú- respondió Silver con una sonrisa, Blaze se ruborizo al quedar en evidencia.

-TU HAS PEGADO EL ESTIRÓN A MI ME QUEDA UN AÑO!- grito furiosa, no le gustaba perder, pero nada.

-Blaze, estas muy graciosa en esa pose- rió Silver de forma infantil.

Blaze se ruborizó he invito a pasar a Silver a su piso.

Ambos conversaron más o menos de lo que había pasado en estos años, Silver escucho como Blaze relataba su travesía por Stone Tower Zone, contó sus ayudas a los demás y la cantidad de gente que había conocido, también había escuchado atentamente como Blaze relataba sucesos de amor que habían sido desastrosos, supuso que era para animarlo, atentamente escucho lo que Blaze decía, sorprendido y feliz por ver a su amiga tan feliz, cuando ella se había ido, él había estado muy solo, en esas circunstancias había conocido a Amy.

La cara de Blaze se iluminó por una sonrisa al ver que Silver sonreía.

-Me alegro de que estés tan contento, ¿sabes? Yo no creo en el amor y tampoco quiero enamorarme, me parece una chorrada, no hay muchos finales felices, además que debo centrarme en lo que hago, mi vida es la felicidad y la paz en el mundo.

-Eres muy buena Blaze, te he echado de menos- Silver abrazó a Blaze, haciendo que esta se ruborizase mucho.

-Gracias, i-igual tú- dijo nerviosa la gata lila.

-Blaze, haces algo mañana por la tarde?- pregunto Silver con una sonrisa.

-Eh? Ah? La verdad es que no, ¿Por qué?- pregunto la gata curiosa, con un pequeño rubor aun.

-Me apetece mostrarte algo- sonrió este con una dulce mirada, Blaze miro pensativa a Silver y acepto.

-De acuerdo, iré. ¿A que hora sería?- pregunto Blaze mirando a Silver.

-Mañana a las cinco; ¿sí?-

-Ok, allí estaré-

-Bien, debo irme ha sido un placer verte hoy...- Silver beso la mejilla de Blaze y salió por la puerta, estaba ruborizado, muchísimo además de que su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cerebro daba vueltas a lo que acababa de hacer, y también se preguntaba porque estaba de los nervios, y porque había actuado así, bueno era una amiga, pero con sus amigas como Cream y Noah nunca había pasado esto.

-Que me pasa? Necesito consulta, llamaré a Noah...-

**~0~0~**

Silver había llamado a Noah y había consultado su problema, está le dijo que asistiera a su casa de inmediato para hablar claramente y ayudarle mejor. Llamo al timbre y espero un rato a que alguien contestase, cuando paso a la gran mansión se encontró con unas sirvientas que le indicaron el camino hasta la sala de estar, donde estaba la "Señorita Noah", el avanzo con cautela, pero se fijo en un erizo negro.

-Shadow?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Qué haces aquí?- pregunto serio.

-He venido ha hablar con Noah- dijo dudoso.

-De qué?- pregunto aun más serio Shadow.

-Shadow, son cosas personales, lo siento pero no creo que te importe lo que me pase- dijo Silver entre nervioso y molesto.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo indiferente.

-Y que haces aquí?

-He regresado, acaso importa?- pregunto como molesto por la repentina pregunta.

-No, no, ningún problema- dicho esto avanzo dejando al erizo allí solo, para él dirigirse hacia el salón.

Cuando entro vio a Noah con gafas, mordiendo un lápiz, frente a un ordenador, de vez en cuanto, tecleaba en el ordenador, otras veces cogía el móvil y otras apuntaba en un folio algo que salía en su calculadora.

-Hola...- dijo el erizo plateado, haciendo sobresaltar a la eriza, quien dejo caer su lápiz.

-Oh, Silver! Lo siento, estaba ocupada con la portabilidad de los contratos y haciendo unas cuentas para el nuevo producto, ya sabes la informática...- Rió la eriza rosa, cogiendo su lápiz y bajando de aquella zona más alta, que supuso que era su despacho combinado con una sala.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar- sonrió Silver.

-Bien, quiero que me hables de eso que me dijiste por teléfono- dijo Noah, yo empece a contarlo, pero ella lo interrumpió y le pidió que se sentará.

-Verás siempre he estado enamorado de Amy, pero cuando Blaze, sonríe mi corazón dibuja una sonrisa tonta, cuando me dice algo suena angelical, es... como si fuese perfecta... Me siento raro nunca he sentido nada de esto antes- dijo Silver -Quizás Blaze no me caiga bien!- se alerto el inocente Silver.

-No seas idiota! Es tu mejor amiga! Eso no significa que te caiga mal, eso se llama amor!- dijo Noah con una gran sonrisa.

-No, yo estuve enamorado de Amy much...- pero fue interrumpido por Noah.

-Cariño, tu sabes lo que es la atracción sexual?- pregunto Noah.

-Pues veras...- empezó Silver nervioso.

-Lo sé, eres virgen, pues mira, la atracción sexual se basa en el sexo, seguramente tu la querías de un modo protector y de amistad pero te gustaba su belleza para hacer guarrerias por la noche, pero es normal, todos los adultos las hacemos y tu tienes tus 26 años, es tu momento y si no estas seguro de que te guste Blaze pues solo espera una semana, verás como tengo razón- sonrío Noah.

Silver asintió, Noah si sabía dar consejos.

-Por cierto...- comenzó Silver -Que hace Shadow aquí?-

-Silver...!- dio un grito ahogado con un enorme rubor en su rostro.

**Día uno.**

Blaze y Silver habían ido a ese hermoso lugar que Silver le había mostrado, era un lago pequeño con un precioso campo de flores, donde ambos hicieron un picnic.

Silver escribió en una libreta lo que Noah le había mandado apuntar que sentía en el día para su terapia, de sábado.

_"Nervios, me siento muy rojo cuando me sonríe, no puedo evitar mirarla y mirar sus labios, me siento genial aquí con ella"_

Silver y Blaze estuvieron hablando varias horas, contándose cosas, hablando y al final corrieron como cuando eran niños, recordando viejos tiempos, cuando ya era tarde, Silver acompaño a Blaze a casa.

-Me alegro que me hayas traído a casa y me hayas mostrado ese bello lugar- sonrió Blaze.

-De nada, me alegro de que no seas tan distante.

-Contigo nunca podría serlo-

El corazón de Silver latió a gran velocidad debido a aquellas palabras, ruborizado solo se rió nervioso.

-Te veo mañana?-

-Claro, iremos a escalar, te parece?- pregunto Silver.

-Me encantaría- dijo sonriente Blaze, para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Silver.

**Día dos.**

Se sentó sobre una piedra esperando a que Blaze acabase de cambiarse la chica tardaba en arreglarse, aunque de seguro se veía bella. Aporvechó para poner lo que había sentido hoy junto a Blaze.

_"Feliz de estar con ella, deseando verla salir ya cambiada, disfrutar de esta escalada, que sonría, oírla reír, lo deseo de veras, es raro que me sienta así y piense en que es hermosa..."_

Cuando Blaze salió Silver se quedo boquiabierto.

-Y que tal estoy?- pregunto nerviosa Blaze.

Silver estaba ruborizado y casi con la boca abierta -Mu-muy lin-da...-

En serio lo estaba era hermosa y mucho, le encantaba como iba vestida, ambos empezaron la escalada, aunque a medio camino, Silver reto a Blaze a una carrera, haber quien llega primero, por supuesto la dejo ganar y la invito a cenar mañana.

-Bien, estoy deseando pegarme un atracón y que tu lo pagues!- rió Blaze.

-Si, si... pero que sepas que me he dejado vencer para que no hagas pucheros o te pongas en plan orgulloso- se burlo Silver.

-Sí, sí, escusas...- rió Blaze.

Blaze de nuevo dio un beso a Silver y entro en casa.

**Día tres.**

Silver estaba preparándose para la cena, pero antes escribió en el diario.

_"Deseando ir a buscarla y verla tan hermosa con cualquier cosa, quiero ver sus ojos y oír de nuevo mi nombre en sus labios, no he podido parar de pensar en ella, quiero estar con ella más tiempo..."_

Silver acabo de prepararse elegantemente y fue a buscar a Blaze para ir a cenar. Ambos estaban ruborizados pero muy felices. Quería más, quería estar con ella y sabía que de verdad la quería, a la porra, la semana que había dicho Noah, necesitaba contarle que él estaba aun enamorado de ella y que Amy solo fue una confusión y un refugio por su falta, o como decía Noah, una atracción sexual, pero quedaba más suave el otro.

-Blaze...- comenzó Silver.

-Dime, Silver- hablo Blaze prestandole toda su atención.

-Estos días, han sido maravillosos, yo... siempre he estado enamorado de ti. Cuando apareciste, creí amar a Amy, pero... solo buscaba refugio por tu marcha, yo... quiero que... que salgas conmigo...-

El rubor de Silver era muy grande, y su mirada estaba gacha por un posible rechazo.

Blaze apreto su mano.

-Idiota, claro que quiero, siempre me has gustado...- reconoció Blaze.

-Blaze...-

Ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

En una esquina, se encontraba la eriza rosa acompañada de Shadow.

-Ves, una linda pareja, te lo dije, soy una gran casamentera.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió sin mucho interés.

-Crees que algún día podrás ser así de hablador y tierno?- pregunto Noah mirando a Shadow.

-Quien sabe, aunque debe bastarte con lo que tienes- dijo Shadow aun serio.

-Y me basta- sonrió y le planto un beso, para observar a la hermosa pareja que estaba en besos continuamente.

**Cinco años después.**

-Hey, Blaze queda leche?-

-NO!- grito Blaze desde la cocina.

-Dame la lista de la compra ya voy a comprar yo-

-Eres un cielo Silver- dijo Blaze pasando la lista de la compra al erizo plateado.

-Tú si que lo eres- beso a su novia con pasión.

-Te quiero Silver-

-Y yo a ti. Blaze.

Silver salió de casa muy feliz, era increíble, hace cinco años, justos, él le confeso a Blaze su amor, y ahora estan viviendo juntos, ha oído que Amy y Sonic están casados y que Noah y Shadow están saliendo, pero el no podía estar más feliz, la chica que siempre había amado, le correspondía, y eso era lo que importaba.

-Toda una vida contigo Blaze, yo no te dejaré, nunca.

**Y hasta aquí llega a su fin la historia, que tal? FANS DE SILAZE! :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado y bueno, dejenme reviews chao :)**


End file.
